Being Human
by Mephileshomer
Summary: Adam, protege of Robert Muldoon, until his untimely death carries on his masters wishes to protect the visitors and the scientists the park unbeknowst to him, the biggest attack will be on his heart by a young teenage raptor while during an experiment has turned human. But not only a human raptor but a real raptor determined to make Adam her mate has feelings of love for him too


**Jurassic Park-Being Human**

**Adam and his gang all knew that the job was simple, bring the young teenage velociraptor back inside to the compound just so that annoyance Hammond could experiment on the damn dinosaur. Adam however thought differently a velociraptor does not need to be experimented on, it should be free and not be subject to a bunch of lab tests. Adam was a young 16 year old boy with light brown hair with steel blue eyes. Adam was seen as Robert Muldoon's protégé until Muldoon was murdered by one of the same creatures that Adam was hunting. "Keep your eyes open boys I don't want anybody killed, injured or worse!" Adam snarled, his two gang members nodded they all knew what had happened to Muldoon, Adam was verbally angry at Hammond for his mistake of sending Robert out there and so Adam was not wanting with anything to do with the dinosaur park for weeks on end until Adam realised that if Robert died for friends and family, then he should follow his friend's footsteps.**

**Just a moment later Adam detected movement in the bushes ahead of the group so Adam signalled the two men to be silent otherwise they would have been killed by whatever was in the bushes. Adam moved closer to the bushes carrying a Mossberg 500 shotgun, loaded of course to protect him as well as carrying in his waist pocket a 1970 Beretta model 93r. Almost immediately the attack came from the left side of Adam, the raptor leapt on Adam, Adam was a strong young man and hurled the female dinosaur off him, shouting at the other two to tranquilise and not kill. The two nodded and shot at the dinosaur, she was too fast though and leapt at one member of the group and using her claws tore him apart! Adam shouted verbally "You daughter of a &^^*^!" and shot at the raptor only for her to leap at Adam again, this time landing on his stomach, Adam growled "I hope you choke on me!" and closed his eyes for the worst only to hear the raptor drop to the ground, asleep. Soon afterwards the last member of the hunting gang pulled Adam up and asked "Adam... are you ok mate?" Adam nodded with his eyes no longer strong but horrified and in shock!**

**Adam marched back to the park hauling the raptor onto his shoulder, snarling "Jesus, this damn dino is heavy as hell!" The last member nodded and assisted Adam carrying the poor creature to the experimental area of Jurassic park. 5 hours later Adam returned to his room, and had a shower before meeting with John Hammond and his worthless nephew Peter Ludlow, now in a wheelchair, due to his tampering with a baby tyrannosaur. "Well Adam, the mission was a success don't you think?" Ludlow whispered due to his fear of dinosaurs and Adam himself. "A SUCCESS? A SUCCESS? ONE OF MY BLOODY TROOPS DIED TODAY!" Adam exclaimed at Ludlow who cowered in his wheelchair, Hammond on the other hand sighed "Adam your anger is still getting the better of you!" Adam calmed down but gave a rude remark to Peter and walked off, snarling that the mission would have been a success if he was able to shoot the hell out of the damn raptor! 2 hours afterwards Adam was called to the experimental room to watch the raptor change, he knew that Hammond wanted to create a human out of dino DNA but this was madness! A minute after Adam arrived the experiment began.**

**The raptor screamed at the pain it was being given and howled its head off screaming for the pain to end! Adam watched silently as well as Hammond and Peter snarling "I hope this works you two otherwise I will not work for you any longer dammit!"A minute afterwards a human voice was heard screaming "LET ME GO!" Adam knew it was a female voice due to the raptor being a female earlier Adam sighed "Stop!"Hammond and Peter started at Adam shocked at what he was saying "Just stop! "Adam sighed again. The experiment however carried on and soon after Adam heard the female shriek again, Adam finally had enough of this madness and ran through the door, running through two scientists and slammed his hand on the button ending the experiment, Adam gasped with relief and collapsed into a heap, breathing in and out hard. Immediately the raptor, now a human girl leapt at the screen protecting Adam from the enraged girl, Adam quickly crawled away from the screen and shouted at the workers "GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Peter although shocked at Adam's actions nodded to two guards causing them to run downstairs and pulled Adam up, "Adam are you alright?!" A man asked, the 16 year old nodded but then screamed again as the raptor-human had smashed through the glass. The two men practically yanked Adam through the door with the young hunter horrified!**

**The new human noticed Adam and the two guards escape and charged full tilt on her two legs, screaming "COME BACK HERE YOU MISERABLE SCIENTISTS!" She easily caught up to the 3 and tackled the two guards and picked the two up and smashed their heads together before advancing on Adam! Adam was whimpering on the floor desperately on his back edging away from her, the girl however leapt on Adam forcing him onto his stomach as well as causing Adam to breath out harshly as the girl landed on top of his back. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Adam cried out, the girl shocked at Adam's words came down to his ear and whispered "you!" and pulled him to his feet but not before knocking Adam out with a punch to the stomach draining Adam's oxygen from him! Hammond and Ludlow watched these events in shock as the girl pulled her head up to face the two businessmen and snarled "LEAVE ME ALONE AND I WILL LET HIM LIVE!" Hammond and Ludlow had to agree there was no chancing Adam injured by a creature they had created despite Adam's constant disagreements. Hammond sadly complied and opened the gates to the experiment zone and watched in horror and shock as the now human raptor hauled Adam onto her shoulder and ran off into the undergrowth. Ludlow sighed "What will we do now John?" Hammond sighed and walked away from his nephew and said one word "pray"**

**1 hour later Ian Malcolm and Alan grant appeared before Hammond and Ludlow asking what had happened to the raptor they had been told to see by Adam, Adam knew Ian and Alan through his college work with them. Alan was shocked when he heard the news "You experimented on a young teenage hormone raging raptor and turned her into a human teenager, JESUS WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO THINKING!" Ian agreed with his best friend, "YOU LET A YOUNG MAN BE DRAGGED OUT TO HIS DEATH FOR GODS SAKE!" Hammond shook his head "Alan, Ian, Adam isn't dead we know that as I noticed a familiar glint in the teenagers eye, she had plans for Adam!" Ludlow nodded we noticed that when the teenage raptors get hormone raging we know that they often drag their 'mates' into the undergrowth" Alan and Ian were equally shocked a teenager that was actually a raptor had fallen for a human like Adam? Alan said grimly "We had better find Adam before she mates with him!"**

**Ludlow on the other hand was shocked; Adam was one of the meanest towards the raptors, so how could he have ever freed the teenage human raptor even though he was sixteen years old? Adam was that smart enough to tamper with things beyond his control. Although Adam was the one who dragged Ludlow away from the angry baby tyrannosaur after the youngling recognized Adam as his protector, Ludlow had owed Adam a debt that still had to be paid but as all pompous power mad maniacs he were, he let Adam get dragged out to his thought to be untimely death. Ludlow then spoke up to the three men "People, please believe me Adam had extraordinary knowledge about the dinosaurs in Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna, I mean he survived the first disaster at the park when his teacher died!" Alan snarled bitterly that's because, you idiot Adam was nearly made to be the alpha's mate when she recognized his potential as a hunter!" These words were true as Adam rescued the alpha many times from Robert Muldoon's rage that the alpha decided to have him to herself and trust Adam that was an experience that Adam wanted to forget in a hurry! Ian even snapped at Ludlow as well "As well as this on Isla Sorna, he was forced to go with you despite his frequent protests by you as you…kidnapped him, not to mention he saved your bloody life from an enraged tyrannosaur and his baby! Now we don't care how you two do it! I don't care why you did it! JUST GET OUR FRIEND BACK!" **

**Adam woke up two hours later in a nest that was made earlier by something human, well inhuman in Adam's case, Adam was still trying to breath because of the punch to the stomach, groaning he tried to stand up but was slammed on his stomach again by a familiar face "Stay still you're still injured!" a female voice whispered, Adam turned over only to be met with his eyes up against the yellow eyes of the human raptor, she had dark brown hair and a cute body Adam would have liked to have added this but in total he was truly terrified of her! "Why are you holding me captive?" Adam whispered silently to her, she smiled and brushed his hair to the side blood dripped onto his eye, causing Adam to flinch as the blood dripped onto him. The girl told him "Because you saved my life Adam" she had learnt his name earlier as Adam was being pulled out of the room. She then nuzzled her head closer to Adam's chest sighing "And you are quite smart for a human, so I've decided to hold you captive until you gain your strength back" Adam horrified as he was nodded "OK, but what would you liked to be called, I mean you don't want to be called a monster all your life do you?" **

**The girl smiled "I think Laura would suit me fine as I have noticed that one of the so called scientists were called Laura!" Adam smiled "So why did you drag me off?" Laura smiled and whispered in his ear "I want you to be my mate!" Adam was shocked and hoisted himself up only to be tackled back down by the female. Adam whispered angrily "YOUR MATE? YOUR MATE...YOU PRACTICALLY KILLED THREE SCIENTISTS!" Laura didn't care and pressed herself into Adam's chest, whispering "I don't care about those idiots!"Adam was thinking "If I die here I hope you know Hammond I will make sure that you die a thousand times!" Laura pulled herself back up after she had spoken only to notice Adam with his gun aiming at something behind her with his shotgun and yelling "DUCK NOW LAURA!" Laura complied and watched as a dilophosaur jumped over her only to be blown apart by Adam's shotgun. 10 seconds afterwards Adam snarled "WHAT A PUNY ATTACK!" Suddenly Adam found himself tackled down by Laura and told to be quiet. A huge thoom sound was heard and Adam knew what it was that was near the two teens. All of a sudden a huge roar came out of the jungle causing Adam to snarl again, with Laura asking where that roar was coming from causing Adam to smile and say two words "Hello JR" Immediately a young tyrannosaur appeared out of the undergrowth and ran at the two teenagers.**

**Adam smiled as the tyrannosaur stopped and nuzzled Adam's face, softly breathing on Adam's face and even licking him! "Yeah I missed you too boy!" Adam smiled and stroked him; Laura stroked the young Rex as she was recognized by JR as well because when JR returned the only friend he had was Laura when she was a raptor. Laura smiled "Hello boy, how are you doing?" JR was shocked that Laura was now a human and growled softly as if to ask "What happened?" Laura answered "Scientists did this to me…..including the one that tortured you JR!" JR screamed with anger remembering the one who tortured him and his father! Adam smiled and witnessed the father appear with JR roaring at his son to get back over to his family, JR snarled back and growled a dinosaur "bye!" to the two teenagers. Laura smiled "I still like him!" Adam grinned as well "Me too!" Soon afterwards Adam snarled "SO why did you make me your mate?!" Laura just turned stern "It's because Adam I need you, I want you; remember the raptor that you protected when Muldoon shot three of them?" Adam's thoughts dragged him back to the past and he was for once in his life horrified of what Muldoon did!**

**2 years ago ****"ROBERT DON'T DO THIS THEY ARE ONLY THREE OF THEM NOT INCLUDING THE ALPHA FEMALE!" Adam shouted to his teacher only to be answered back "THEY SHOULD ALL BE DESTROYED!" coming from Muldoon. As soon as they both reached the raptor nest Muldoon pulled out the old SPAS 12 shotgun as Adam watched before his eyes the first two raptors were obliterated by two shots of the shotgun, Adam also witnessed a young baby raptor trying to nuzzle it's dead mother to get up and within knowing that it's mother was dead ran at Muldoon, leaping at his face and giving him a slash with her claws as revenge! Muldoon gave a bitter scream and hurled the baby into the arms of Adam, shouting "KILL THIS £$$^$ Adam I'll take care of the other one!" Adam still looked on horrified at what Muldoon was doing just hugged the squealing baby in arms telling her "I'm sorry, little one, I'm so sorry!" The baby looked up at Adam's face and squealed again this time brushing her face against Adam's. A while later Muldoon returned and saw Adam's pure angry face "YOU $^&^&*&"shouted Adam "She's now an orphan WELL BLOODY DONE!" Muldoon was shocked he hadn't heard Adam swear that much until he was 12 years old and that was the word of "DAMN" Adam sorely angry at Muldoon walked off with the baby in his arms shrieking with anger at the hunter! **

**Adam came back to reality soon afterwards "What had I done?" Adam sobbed with tears coming through his eyes "They were innocent, it was only the bloody alpha who needed to die! NOT A WHOLE FAMILY!" Laura soothed him by telling him to calm down and before she knew it kissed him on the cheek. Adam felt it and after she withdrew blushed a little, but suddenly returned to his senses and happily said "Well I better keep you safe for a while and catch something to eat!" Laura nodded eagerly and indicated "There is a lake near here do you want me to…." When she was about to finish the sentence a helicopter arrived with a hunter inside carrying a sniper rifle and shot at her. Adam started to grow very angry that his friend was being shot at and picked up the Mossberg 500 and started shooting the hell at the helicopter eventually blowing a hole in the left hand side if the copter! The hunter shouted down "ADAM WHAT IN GODS NAME ARE YOU DOING?" Adam shouted back "GETTING REVENGE!" and aimed for the main part that held the helicopter to the blades, he shot at it and hit home with the helicopter damaged badly the aircraft had no choice but to return to the compound.**

**Adam smiled as the helicopter took off and ran over to Laura and looked at her wound, it was only minor but Adam knew that he had to patch it up! "Look hold still!" Adam grimaced and drew out bandages from his pocket and wrapped it around her arm, Laura looked up at Adam and whispered "You were very brave there!" Adam nodded "Meh not many people have taken on a helicopter and lived to tell the tale as well as if they are sixteen!" Laura just smiled and said "Where was I, oh yes… there's a lake not far from here we can hunt for fish there!" Adam grinned and said "As soon as I have finished up these wounds we will get going shall we?" Laura nodded ecstatically and pulled Adam into a hug "Thanks, Adam, you brilliant boy!" she simply said as she pressed her head into Adam's shoulder, Adam shocked as he was accepted the thank you and pulled her up to her feet and politely said "Were going to need some new clothes for you first Laura" Laura looked down and noticed she was still wearing her hospital dress and grinned sheepishly "We'll cross that bridge when we get there Adam!" Adam however grinned back and said "Alright!"**

**2 hours after the helicopter got back to the compound without Adam or the dinosaur human, Alan screamed at the hunter "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" The hunter snarled back at Alan "You try taking on an enraged Adam with a sniper while he's got a shotgun and a keen eye with a love of making things go boom!" Alan had to give up there, Adam was known at Isla Urupte's as 'he who shoots fast as raptor' Ian was stunned "How on earth did Adam shoot you from above or below?" The hunter looked at Ian and replied "From below, he managed to cause a few decent hits on the engine before noticing the girl was injured on her arm and that was when he decided to go for bigger heights and shot the cap holding the blades to the helicopter!" At that moment John Hammond and Peter Ludlow, shouted "Did you get him, did you bring him back?" the hunter slowly shook his head "Adam got a bit trigger happy that I shot the experiment!" Ludlow's face turned shallow "Uncle, we have no choice but to unleash the final experiment!" Alan snarled "What experiment?" John sighed "Before, the girl raptor, we were tampering with an experiment which had the deadliness of a raptor with the brutal strength of a tyrannosaur, unfortunately Adam was the only human template at the time of the experiment and so we locked him inside a cloning machine and watched the madness unfold, of course Adam's memory was cleaned up afterwards but sadly, the experiment went a bit insane, and killed 30 scientists, using only his hands!" **

**Ian and Alan were flabbergasted but shocked "SHOW US!" they snarled, and so two minutes later they were shown to a room with only two lights and someone in chains inside of the room screaming his head off "LET ME GO I NEED TO BE FREE NOW!" Alan was shocked as well as the others, the experiment knew how to speak now? All four of the men entered the room with Hammond entering first asking "Do you know who you are?" the experiment replied "Adam Fletcher!" Hammond was in shock; already the beast believed that it was the true Adam. Ian shouted "YOU ARE NOT ADAM! YOU ARE A FLIPPING RESEARCH EXPERIMENT" The experiment laughed insanely "Ian Malcolm, Alan Grant, John Hammond is that you? It's been a very long time!" Ludlow bitterly snarled "Listen you monster, you aren't him, you are not the one you are supposed to be!" The experiment laughed again and walked forward towards the four, Alan was in shock, already the human, looked like Adam but had red eyes and black hair as well as wearing a strait jacket! Alan whispered "Impossible" only for the experiment to reply "It's true though!" Alan sighed "Hammond is this the only way?" Hammond nodded with tears in his eyes "We have to kill the raptor human!"**

**Two hours later Dr Wu set up the command for the experiment, to retrieve and keep safe the human boy, Adam Fletcher, but to kill the raptor human, as well as showing the picture of Laura. The experiment understood but was saddened that I had to kill his successor, but as well as this he had to kill the only friend that he had as he had witnessed the experiment take on form upstairs, The experiment was left to download the mission into his mind, and with tears in its eyes it was sent on the last mission that it would ever do! Adam on the other hand felt a presence coming at him from the back of his mind but shook it off believing that there was nothing to be afraid of…except a psychotic Spinosaurus which had nearly devoured Adam, when he first met him. Adam and Laura travelled to the lake where they came upon many amazing sights such as, JR battling with another tyrannosaur for a mate, with his parents proudly watching with roars of encouragement, as well as this they saw a pack of raptors take on a herd of Brachiosaurus, which the raptors retreated from when they realised that the herbivores could easily kill the poor creatures with its foot. Laura and Adam finally reached the lake and managed to catch some fish only to be caught off guard when a familiar sail backed dinosaur appeared with a hungry look on its face, spotting Adam as the prey!**

**Adam almost immediately grunted a word at Laura which she immediately understood and made a runner with Adam following behind with their fish. Laura shouted "I thought they didn't exist on the island, you said Hammond wouldn't add one until 3 years later!" Adam shouted back while being pursued "Promises can be easily broken" Immediately the Spinosaurus still pursued the two teens until it realised that they were too fast and gave up! Adam laughed as he saw the dinosaur turn away until he was met with a horrible sight; Laura was being used for a punch bag by a familiar person yelling "WHERE IS THE TRUE ADAM?" Laura shouted "Adam help!" Adam leapt into action pulling out his shotgun and aiming carefully at the screaming man and blasted his hand off! The experiment screamed in absolute pain and leapt towards Laura strangling her "HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT, SUCCESSOR TELL ME!?" he yelled in her ear. Adam realised the young man wouldn't give up strode over to the creature and booted it from behind pushing it off Laura! Only for Adam to recognize who it was "EXPERIMENT 2012"he snarled "And I thought you were put down for insanity!" the experiment looked up at its original and smiled "Adam Fletcher…. and I thought you were dead!" the experiment got up to his feet and smiled.**

"**Although I am insane there is no better way but to kill you off than by in front of your friend!" the experiment grinned with a sadistic look on its face Adam snarled "I'll see about that and she's not my friend!" Laura was shocked when Adam shouted the next part "BUT MY GIRLFRIEND!" The experiment sighed and leapt at Adam only for Adam to blast at the experiment with his shotgun. Although the experiment was shot at least 3 times, it kept coming at Adam and landed on his stomach, "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU…..AND THEN I'LL BE THE TRUE ADAM FLETCHER!" shouted the experiment, not even noticing that Laura had picked up Adam's 1970 Beretta model 93r Laura coked the pistol and even though the experiment heard the cocking noise it took too late to turn as she shot the poor insane creature through his ear making him scream with pain and agony again. Earning Adam to snarl "The infection MUST DIE!" and pulled up his shotgun while the experiment was still breathing and pulled the trigger twice as he obliterated the poor, insane, babbling clone.**

**Laura was shocked as Adam pulled the trigger twice on the clone, and watched in shock as Adam pulled out It's communicator to Dr Wu "Alright Wu, you annoyance, and yes I know it's you if you and Hammond and Ludlow try any more tricks I will come over there and kick all of your ass's!" **

**Wu spoke into the communicator in a quiet voice "ok" Adam grinned and smashed the communicator to the ground and watched as Laura leapt on top of his chest and kissed him quickly saying "Thanks!" as she pulled herself away from Adam, Adam however was not pleased by her moving back from him and pulled her back down again and kissed her! Adam then let her go and smiled "You're welcome!" Alan meanwhile was watching in a helicopter nearby and shouted out "ADAM WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT RAPTOR HUMAN?" Adam and Laura jumped and watched as a helicopter landed with Alan Grant and Ian Malcolm inside who ran out and hugged Adam. "Adam are you alright, where's the clone?" Ian asked, Adam snarled "SO IT WAS YOUR IDEA WELL I FLIPPING KICKED IT'S PUNY BUTT WITHOUT HELP EXCEPT FROM LAURA!" **

**Alan shook his head and smiled "NO Adam it was all Hammond and Ludlow because…" immediately they heard a yell of "Dr's, Adam Fletcher, miss Laura come here!" from the helicopter, Adam ran over only to see a horrid sight as John lay injured in a corner of the control room with Ludlow speaking "Jurassic park workers, obliterate raptor human and anyone who assist her that is all!" Adam snarled bitterly now "ALRIGHT THIS IS WAR!" Adam walked over to the helicopter pilot and snarled" Is there any weapon cache's near here?" "Yes sir" the pilot nodded angrily, he had always hated Ludlow but now this was a chance for taking back the park! Adam ran over to where the cache was and retrieved 2 fully working spas 12 shotguns as well as a minigun. Adam was overjoyed to have a minigun and yelled "PREPARE YOURSELF LUDLOW FOR MY LITTLE FRIEND!" Peter Ludlow realised that when Adam found out that he had betrayed him, Adam would use his face as a target for practice so he enabled the machine that was tested earlier on a young technician and smiled "Come Adam, COME!" he grinned sadistically. Once Adam and Laura had found a way into the compound where Peter was holding Hammond captive Ian and Alan leapt into action with the spas 12**

**Adam watched silently as guard after guard came at the two and when Adam realised that he wanted a bit of bloodshed as well! So Adam shouted out "HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU SCIENTIFIC BACKSTABBING ^*(&*&*(&" and opened fire with the minigun while the pilot, took on a guard with a sniper. Easily Adam cleared the first area and entered the scientific area where he paused for a minute before signalling the gang to enter. Ludlow spotted Adam entering and closed the door. Alan and Laura both screamed Adam's name when Adam realised it was a trap Adam looked up at the screen and shot at it with the minigun. Ludlow snarled "So you want to play dirty Fletcher all right let's see how you like what the experiment human was put through….IN REVERSE?" Hammond finally realised what his maniacal nephew was doing and shouted "PETER NOOOOOO!" But was too late as he pressed the button and in a flash of light and before Laura's tear duct filled eyes, Adam started to scream now not with pain but with anger beyond humanity's pains! 2 minutes after the screaming she heard a familiar call…a raptor call! And almost immediately she heard a cry of "LUDLOW YOU %&*%&*^ WHAT HAVE YOU FREAKING DONE TO ME?!" coming from inside.**

**Ludlow was pleased he had actually managed to turn a sixteen year old boy into a raptor. However Adam was not entirely aware of his new look and ran up to the screen that separated him from Laura and shouted "Laura…give me the truth….what…have…they done to me?" Laura was shocked in front of her, Alan and Ian was a jet black raptor with blue eyes. Laura was worried "Adam…you're not going to like the answer so I am going to step away and watch your reaction…ok?" Laura asked him, Adam nodded with understanding eyes "Alright, step back Laura!" Laura stepped back and revealed the horror unfold in front of her. The Adam raptor led out an inhuman scream of ferocity, pain and anger all in one that Alan and Ian had to cover their ears. Adam's scream of anger nearly broke of the computer screens in the park and almost revealed the fear in Ludlow's eyes. Ludlow just laughed "Fletcher, obey me or I will do the same to your friends!" Adam furiously growled and then cunningly smiled "YOU FORGOT ONE THING, I STILL HAVE MY MIND YOU CANNOT CONTROL ME AND NO ONE CONTROLS ME AND LIVES TO TELL THE TALE!" Adam then started leaping onto the walls, with a shocked Peter Ludlow watching.**

**Peter Ludlow ordered the guards to shoot at Adam, who noticed and thought "Oh I don't think so mate!" and leapt though the glass and onto the guards tearing through the soldiers and trying to reach Ludlow, shrieking "GET READY OR NOT PETER…..HERE I COME!" Ludlow jumped out of his chair and realised that he needed his wheelchair. The wheelchair however had been moved by Hammond, so he drew out his own gun, a Beretta 92 and shot at Adam's leg critically injuring Adam when he broke through, Adam roared with prehistoric anger! Adam however was determined to kill Ludlow and leapt on Ludlow's back as he scrambled to get to his wheelchair. Adam snarled two words "HELL'S WAITING" and with that Ludlow screamed as Adam wrenched his right arm from its socket and started to bite it in front to Ludlow. Peter then screamed again as Adam used his middle claw to drag down the whole of Peter's back severely breaking it. And finally when Peter wished that the pain would end soon Adam complied by tearing open his neck and allowed the blood to freely flow onto his claws and his teeth. Ludlow spluttered out "Adam…please…Muldoon wouldn't allow you to do this!" Adam sternly looked at Peter and snarled 3 last words to Peter before ending his pathetic life "Robert's not here!" and slashed at Ludlow's neck joint splitting the head free from his body.**

**2 minutes afterwards Adam dropped to the ground, and started to lick his wound, "First blood to him, last victory to me!" Adam sighed. Almost immediately Alan, Ian and Laura appeared with Laura running to get to Adam. Adam smiled as Laura came close and saw Ludlow's body smiling "For a human teenager you did a fantastic job tearing him apart!" she said this kindly to Adam who laughed in a raptor voice and asked "Get me back to the humanising machine please?" Alan and Ian complied with Adam's question and carried him towards the chamber and placed him inside. Hammond hoisted himself onto his walking stick and gave apologies to Adam and Laura who smiled "its ok John!" Adam said "Activate the machine!" Laura instructed Hammond smiled "All right!" and activated the machine, Adam smiled in his raptor form one last time and started to conceal his screams and with 5 minutes and shouted "ALL RIGHT GUYS TURN IT OFF!" Laura nodded and turned it off running towards the machine and opened it making a collapsed, hurt and blood cleaned Adam fall out "OWCH!" Adam snarled sarcastically as he got up and all of a sudden was met by a loving hug from Laura.**

"**You're back!" Laura grinned and kissed Adam on the lips; Adam smiled and whirled her around "And as good as ever!" Adam cried out. Alan and Ian just smiled as Adam ran over to them and said "Is this one a keeper?" as Laura was holding his hand. Alan and Ian nodded "Yeah go on then, Adam, but keep her safe!" Hammond agreed with the two men, but then noticed the body of Ludlow "Well that's a mess and no mistake!" Adam snarled "That git got what was coming to him!" Laura smiled at Adam "Adam can I go back to your room, I feel tired" Adam nodded "Alright" Adam and put his arm around Laura and went to his room and shouted down to the other astonished men "If anyone wants me I'll be in my room….sleeping!" When Laura got to Adam's room she smiled "So the infection of Ludlow has ended?" Adam smiled and kissed Laura on the lips and said "The infection has died!" **


End file.
